Disappeared
by alynnxxpixiefaxexx
Summary: Some things are better kept a secret


DISAPPEARED…..

It felt weird walkoing down the halls of school of the new year. I sighed looking down while people looked at me after knowing what happened last year to one of my friends. I keeped looking down and went straight to my locker and opened it and heard three others open at the same time. I peeked from in my locker and noticed one wasn't opened. I looked back in my locker and stared at the pictures in it and thought to myself…

Flashback….

Miley/Selena/Demi/Taylor:-opens their lockers;

Demi:so what is we doin today girls?

Selena:hang out at the pizza place

Demi:just so you can see justin haha

Selena:-blushes;maybe

Taylor:-smiles;we could cause harry is gonna be there

Demi:alright miley you in?

Miley:-looks at them;I uhm cant sorry guys

Selena:why not?

Miley:got stuff to do

Demi:mhmm who is he miley?

Miley:-shakes head;no one I just cant-closes her locker;

Taylor: I guess so-closes her locker;

Selena:at least try to make it-closes her locker;

Miley:I promise I'll try

Demi:-just looks at her and closes her locker;

Coming back to reality I closed my locker and looked at

Selena and Taylor and half smiled at them and looked at Demi's

Locker then back at them.

Selena:-looks at miley;Miles look its gonna be okay

Miley:How you know selena?

Selena:I don't but we can hope

Miley:I`ts been a whole year sel honestly I lost hope

Taylor:-sighs;Come on now girls they'll find her

Miley:Maybe not-walks off;

Selena/Taylor:-walks after her;

Selena:Miles come on you know demi wouldn't want us feelin bad bout what happened

Miley:That maybe true but still she like vanished into thin air

Taylor:We know

Miley:And whats worse is that we was the last ones to see her

Selena: she's the one that said she'll be back

Miley:And did she sel? No I don't think so

Taylor:Whoa miley calm down

Miley:-stops walking and looks at them and shakes her head walking off again;

While walking down the halls at school with Selena and Taylor following everyone just looked at us and smiled or moved out our way. We just looked at them and keeped walkin. Were we popular? You can say we were. Everyone knew us. And everyone knew what happened to Demi. We walked in class and sat down as the bell rang. We watched the students and the teacher come in.

The teacher…what can I say. He was a cute with his chocolate eyes and his smile that made you melt. And the way he ran his fingers through his hair made all the girls in the room sigh dreamily bout him. All this reminded me of what me and Demi talked bout last year….

Flashback 2….

Miley:-staring at the teacher;

Demi:-whispers;Stop staring miley. You're making it obvious

Miley:-looks at her and whispers back;Obvious bout what?

Demi:-laughs quietly;that you like the teacher

Miley:No demi I don't. only as my teacher that's all

Demi:-smirks;uh huh your secret is safe with me miles don't worry

Miley:-just looks at her and started back doin her work;

Coming back to my senses after selena tapping my on the shoulder. I looked at her then at the teacher who looked at me with a smile. I flashed him a smile back hearing him tell everyone his name. Name was Joe Jonas. Brother to the cute math teacher down the hall Kevin Jonas. To me both were equally cute but Kevin was married which took him off the market. I laughed quietly to myself just thinkin bout it. I looked at Selena and Taylor to see if they was watching me but they werent. They were busy talkin to other people. I just sat there looking at the teacher and smiled to myslef.

Later at lunch me, Selena and Taylor walked in the cafeteria and watched everyone look at us. We looked back, flashed a smile and walked to our table and sat down and started talking. Well Selena and Taylor talked. I just sat there listening while looking around. While looking around I noticed Ross walking towards our table. Selena and Taylor must have seen him cause they just giggled and nudged me. I just looked at them and laughed and thought bout something….

Flashback 3…

Demi:-taps miley while giggling;ohh miley

Miley:-looks at her;whats funny?

Demi:-points to Ross;your boyfriend is coming

Miley:-blushes;he aint my boyfriend demi

Demi:-smiles;not yet

Miley:-looks at Ross:not ever

Demi:oh come on miley he so wants you and you so want him

Miley;-giggles;not true

Demi:gives her a look;uh huh

Miley:alright okay maybe…

Demi:knew you did-laughs;

I laughed at the thought then stopped hearing a voice. I looked up at the person and flashed at small smile at him. I breathed alittle heavy and bite my lips as he sat next to me then looked at Selena and Taylor who was giggling at me.

Ross:-looks at miley:hey miley

Miley:-looks at him;hi need something?

Ross:-smiles;just wonderin if you and your girls wanted to go to a party tonight

Miley:-looks at selena and taylor;

Selena/Taylor:-giggles and nods;

Miley:-looks at him;hmm maybe

Ross:-laughs alittle;playin hard to get I see

Miley:-smirks;who said I was playin

Ross:-stands up;play all you want but you know you want me

Miley:-giggles loud;yea right

Ross:-smiles walking away and bumps into someone;

Cher:-gasps loud;OMG!

Everyone:-looks at them;

Miley:-looks at selena and taylor:he so don't got the guts to be mean

Selena:you never know-smiles;

Miley:-looks at ross smirking:

Ross:-looks at miley then cher;nice look dork-laughs walking away;

Everyone:-laughs;

Cher:-looks at miley table;

Miley/Selena/Taylor:-laughs;

Cher:-gives them a dirty look and walks away;

Selena:and you said he couldn't be mean-smiles;

Miley:-gigles shrugging;

After laughing at Cher. Everyone in the cafeteria keeped laughing and talking bout it. I looked around still laughing and found Ross staring at me. I smirked at him and looked back at Selena and Taylor who was still laughing. Still laughing and giggling I heard my phone ring and grabbed it and looked at the text message then stopped laughing and looked at Selena and Taylor with a serious face.

Selena:whats the matter?

Taylor:yea whats with the face?

Miley:-shows them the text;

Selena/Taylor:-gasps;

…..


End file.
